


Shrunkyclunks Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [79]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in August 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 6





	Shrunkyclunks Recs

Shrunkyclunks is the fandom name for fanworks pairing Captain America!Steve Rogers with modern!Bucky Barnes. How would Steve's life have been different without Bucky as his childhood friend? How would his experience in the 21st century be different if he found a friend and lover sooner? What would Bucky be like without the Winter Soldier trauma in his past? Shrunkyclunks fics can explore all these questions and more. Here are some of our favorites!

### Shrunkyclunks Fic Recs

 **Title:** All of Your Love is Sunlight  
**Why:** a painfully cute florist/green witch Bucky, just as equally painfully cute klutz Steve, lots of thirsting, ADORABLE art, and a butt plant.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237975>

**Title:** American Bombshell  
**Why:** Steve frantically from SHIELD's fake hospital room in 2012 and runs into a sex toy shop where Bucky works. Enemies-to-lovers ensues.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593038>

**Title:** Art Nouveau  
**Why:** Steve goes on a blind date with Scott but becomes enchanted by the bartender with classical art tattoos.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385584>

**Title:** Catalysis  
**Why:** Steve defrosts tiny. Bucky shares his hospital room during a bout of pneumonia and later becomes Cap. Shrinkyclinks and shrunkyclunks all in one.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015049/>

**Title:** the cold never bothered me anyway  
**Why:** Bucky has been hypothermic all his life, and hasn't found his soulmate yet. Then he suddenly gets warm.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728869>

**Title:** Dishonor on your Cow  
**Why:** It feels kind of redundant to rec dishonor on your cow, but I love it so much that I feel like I have to.  
**Why 2:** Dishonor should always be recced every time it fits the theme  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659162/>

**Title:** Easy Work for Easy Pay  
**Why:** SHIELD agent Bucky is on desk duty while he adjusts to his new arm. Fury needs someone to help newly defrosted Steve acclimate.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953900/>

**Title:** The Fool in the Mirror  
**Why:** Angst-tastic A/B/O fic in which Bucky is a support omega and Steve is (briefly) suicidal and in need of a lot of help with his PTSD.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457597>

**Title:** A Game Show Love Connection  
**Why:** absurdly adorable fic where Steve participates in Jeopardy, and Bucky is the poor producer who kind of falls in love. This is a real feel-gooder.  
**Why 2:** Absolutely adorable fic with the funnest, fluffiest premise. Steve gets to use his extensive knowledge of the 21st century to be a contestant on Jeopardy, and show producer Bucky gets to swoon over him.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837283>

**Title:** Gimme Sugar  
**Why:** Bucky is Tony’s young prodigy engineer. Steve is smitten.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188227/>

**Title:** Hearts Like Ours  
**Why:** modern Bucky is a shitty psychic. Steve is his soulmate. This is 100K of pure industrial-grade fluff. It is the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed. There is no drama here, only softness.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154444/>

**Title:** helpless (i'm helpless)  
**Why:** Steve meets actor Bucky on the red carpet and begins a public flirtation. Meanwhile, Nomad keeps bumping into vigilante Winter Soldier. Identity porn, fame, social media shipping.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772580/>

**Title:** Holding On  
**Why:** a fake dating AU! Bucky saves Steve from having to go on a reality dating show to improve his poll numbers.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784938>

**Title:** A Home Game  
**Why:** beautifully narrated vintage shrunkyclunks world where Steve goes home and meets Bucky at a Dodgers game. It hits you in that perfect soft spot. Three works in the series.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/947910>

**Title:** Honey Honey  
**Why:** if you’re into sugar daddy Commander Rogers and young engineer Bucky, you should definitely check out. There will a great deal of smut and domesticity and smutty domesticity.  
**Why 2:** why: simultaneously one of the hottest and sweetest series i've ever read. part of my why is spoilery so steve and bucky eventually get together and they have the SWEETEST relationship and it's so domestic in a way but there's just such good communciation between them and I JUST LOVE IT SO MUCH OKAY  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236444>

**Title:** Honeymoon Cabin  
**Why:** Soft, warm fic that melds the “stranded in a blizzard” and “meet ugly/meet cute” tropes into a lovely holiday package. Bonus: it now has a sequel!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236700>

**Title:** if you're looking for jesus (then get on your knees)  
**Why:** I could say something about the interesting take on a Commander Rogers who survived the plane and turned vigilante decades ago and his complicated relationship with Nick Fury and SHIELD, and I wouldn't be lying, but I wouldn't be telling the truth either, which is that the main reason I'm reccing it is because it's one of the hottest things I've read in awhile. :sweat_drops: There is a WIP sequel as well.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272766>

**Title:** I just met you (and this is crazy)  
**Why:** Another all-time favorite. Steve gets outed after a one-night stand with a dark-haired man. Bucky is the famously gay son of the former President, and the press jumps to the conclusion that they’re dating… so they do. (Not actually a Political Animals AU.)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888327/>

**Title:** I'm Not Sick (But I'm Not Well)  
**Why:** Steve runs out of SHIELD's fake hospital room right in front of Bucky's food truck in Times Square.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646241>

**Title:** Inside Edition  
**Why:** Bucky is a reporter who gets to shadow Steve for his first in-depth interview since being defrosted.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778905>

**Title:** Laying Down Bricks  
**Why:** Wonderfully unique soulmate AU that plays with the ideas of time and space, and explores the lengths one person would go to find their soulmate.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271753>

**Title:** Life of the Party  
**Why:** Sam drags Steve to his niece's birthday party like a six-foot blond trump card that will let him Win the Birthday, only to find that his sister has already hired Bucky the professional superhero impersonator, who's much better at wrangling five-year-olds than Steve could ever be. Hilarious awkward dating and Hydra-inflected shenanigans ensue.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713840/>

**Title:** Lucky Seven  
**Why:** Steve is Cap; James is a Russian motocross racer/motorcycle mechanic with a secret past. This fic is scorching hot. And Darcy is adorable as the shop’s receptionist!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105/>

**Title:** Mise en Place  
**Why:** a fluffy A/B/O fic! Omega Bucky is a baker who does not want to advertise that he is an omega; Alpha Steve is instantly smitten.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274946>

**Title:** much tattoo about nothing  
**Why:** Bucky is a tattoo artist trying to practice after losing his arm; Steve's healing factor makes him the perfect canvas.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252614>

**Title:** Never Talk to Strangers  
**Why:** very sweet, very funny. bucky in this is so excellent. also the cap reveal is delightful. i've read it probably at least 5 times  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766836>

**Title:** Nobody likes unsolicited dick pics (except when they do)  
**Why:** Bucky accidentally sends Captain America a picture of his junk. He probably doesn't react the way most people expect him to. A shrunkyclunks bang entry  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763614/>

**Title:** Not-quite-a-date  
**Why:** Natasha has been setting Steve up with women. Sam knows he's bi, and sets him up with a man.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747661>

**Title:** old situations (new complications)  
**Why:** modern SHIELD agent Bucky time travels to 1943. Soulmark AU.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976316>

**Title:** perfectly right wrong number  
**Why:** Steve accidentally calls Bucky, a fellow veteran with PTSD, insomnia, one arm, and a cat walking business. Bucky is adorably charming in this.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500736>

**Title:** The Roommate  
**Why:** _they were roommates_  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755180>

**Title:** Salt  
**Why:** for all your baker Bucky needs. Makes one desperately crave for pastries.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826907>

**Title:** Save a Horse, Ride a Captain  
**Why:** Fun drunk shenanigans for Bucky. Super cute meet-cute  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414524>

**Title:** Side bitch out of your league  
**Why:** This is such a fun fic. I love Bucky’s everything in this one, and Steve is so sweet it’s comical.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615512>

**Title:** (a silent prayer) Like Dreamers Do  
**Why:** a very similar premise to The World’s At Stake (see rec below), but more focused on Bucky’s despair. He does not go into the army in this one, and is there when Steve wakes up—this scene is very satisfying.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058645/>

**Title:** Stranger in the Shell of a Lover  
**Why:** Truck stop sex worker Bucky takes care of Steve. Steve returns the favor. Tender and intimate, not your typical truck stop AU.  
**Why 2:** Soft, achingly kind, and heartwarming fic with sex worker Bucky and newly thawed truck driver Steve made me tear up in a good way.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059138/>

**Title:** They Say That Dreaming is Free (But I Wouldn't Care What it Cost Me)  
**Why:** soulmate dreamsharing AU. Steve starts dreaming about (with) a captive soldier shortly after he's defrosted.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725532>

**Title:** Trivia Night With a Side of Cthullhu  
**Why:** A fun romp with Avengers, trivia, surprise space tenacles, and BAMF Bucky Barnes.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018094>

**Title:** turn me up when you feel low  
**Why:** a fun, beautifully written fic where freshly thawed Steve relearns his own city through a dedicated radio host. Also, there's a dog, and some adorable art.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144857>

**Title:** #TweetMeDaddy  
**Why:** SHIELD agent Bucky is on Twitter. Jarvis’s threat assessment algorithm doesn’t understand the lexicon of thirst tweets.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555630>

**Title:** Under the Bridges of Fame  
**Why:** This is one of my favorites. The writing's great, and the relationship between Steve and Bucky is pitch perfect.  
**Why 2:** It is filled with so many feels!  
**Why 3:** Why: I really love seeing Steve take care of Bucky like this and how Bucky just opens up with Steve in his corner. _happy sigh_  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115321/>

**Title:** Venus in Vibranium  
**Why:** D/s between bratty Bucky and stern Steve, as well as playful Bucky/Natasha femdom that builds to a smoking hot threesome. There's also some plot in there.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258737/>

**Title:** The World’s At Stake  
**Why:** one of my all-time favorite fics. A name-soulmark AU in which Steve goes into the ice thinking his soulmate is too young or doesn’t want to be found, and Bucky grows up bitter that his soulmate died long before he was born. He’s MIA when Steve comes out of the ice. I love the voice of this, and the moments with Peggy are gorgeous.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089693>

### Bonus Links

  * [A collection of every Cap!Steve/modern!Bucky AU the maintainers could find on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/modern_bucky/bookmarks)
  * The [Shrunkyclunks tag](https://stucky-ficrecs.tumblr.com/tagged/cap-steve-modern-bucky) on Stucky Fic!Recs



  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
